


Slice Of Avenger Life

by charlotteg2014



Series: Slice Of Avenger Life [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteg2014/pseuds/charlotteg2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes shopping and helps a baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice Of Avenger Life

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a begining of a slice of life series, requested by Anon on tumblr

Steve looked in the mirror, he splashed water over his face before grabbing his tooth brush and tooth paste. He was glad that his favorite brand of toothpaste had lasted all these years. The package changed but the inside was the same. He found it strange how he related to a toothpaste in that way. He spat and rinsed after brushing and then ran a comb through his hair. He placed his dental hygiene products away neatly in his cabinet before leaving the bathroom of his apartment to start his day.  
Now he sat staring at the laptop, that was given to him by none other than Tony Stark, He inhaled a long sigh as he read a news article. He missed news papers and he was almost tempted to subscribe to one but thought it was a bit expensive… then again, what isn't these days? That reminded him, he had to go grocery shopping. He looked at his watch before closing the lap top. May as well do that now. He went to his front door, grabbed his keys and wallet and left.  
He shivered when he entered the building. It was cool compared to the beginning heat of summer one that he enjoyed greatly. His body seemed to miss the changing of the seasons and temperature. He grabbed a cart and began his trip. 

'Is that Captain America?' Some whispered. 

He waved.

He grabbed his milk, eggs, rice, cereal and some of his proffered meats and cheeses. Ironically, Captain America disliked American cheese. The thought made him chuckle as he place the sliced cheddar into his cart. He glanced up from his own thoughts when he saw a small baby. 

He smiled. 

She smiled back, however after he sweet smile she threw, or rather kicked, her shoe right off and her mother (or he assumed her mother) pushed her away without noticing.  
Of course Steve being who he was, abandoned his cart and fetched the small shoe. It was a red Mary Jane style shoe that had velcroed strap over top and a gold buckle. He smiled as he looked at it and looked up to find the woman. She was gone.  
Steve sighed a bit before leaving to find her. He wasn't one to give up. Not at all. So, he turned the corner past the lunch meats looking down each isle. No luck. He kept going in hopes he'd find her in one of the isles. He looked down each one not finding the woman. He then assumed she was checking out. He went to find out and there she was in the self check out.

"Ma'am" he said with a slight smile. "I believe your baby dropped this" 

She spun on her heel. "Oh! Thank you so much… I didn't even notice. She's never done that before."

"It was no trouble at all" he nodded, before leaving to find his abandoned cart…. only to find it was gone. The employees must've assumed it was abandoned. He didn't look upset, though inside he was screaming. However, he just got a cart and started over.

Finally, he was home. Arms filled with his items. However, when he got home the door was ajar. It was broken slightly where it was previously locked. He touched the wood gently, before entering on guard. He quietly placed his bags down walking through the apartment. He inhaled, he could smell fresh brewed coffee. Why would someone do that? He grabbed his shield from it's hiding place before entering the room. 

There he sat with a cup in his hand.

"Bucky?"


End file.
